History Repeats Itself
by WanderingRabbit
Summary: Natsu loved a girl from the past now Happy brought a girl that looked like her! What will happen! Natsu x Lucy slight Gray x Lucy and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Sorry guys for not onlining! Well, school starts you know and many homeworks,quiz,long tests and exam! So forgive me…and new story! Yehey!

Disclaimer: I do not own this…fairy tail

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"_Nat…su"_

"_Lucia" Natsu said with such fear, Lucia smiled at him…A sad smile. As her tears spilled out of her eyes she mumbled, "Natsu…I`m so..rry and..I lo..ve you…" and that was her last words. Natsu looked with wide eyes and speak with fear in voice,"Oi, Lucia...Lucia!" As he hold her cold, lifeless body he whisphered,"I`m sorry Lucia...It is all my fault...Forgive me...and I love you my dear cold lying Lucia" Tears spilled through his eyes and disappeared without a trace with his dear Lucia._

* * *

><p>PRESENT (Lucy`s POV)<p>

"Hey Lucy!" I heard someone and turned to look and saw Gray and I smiled at him and wave my hand, "Gray!" and he asked me, "Ready to go Lucy?" and I replied "Of course who would not be ready?" I said in such a proud voice. He looked at me with a TRYING TO HOLD BACK LAUGH face and I glared at him and shouted with an annoyed voice, "What is so funny?" and he whispered with small voice, "pfft, nothing we might get late lets hurry..." "Ok let's go!"

At last, me and Gray arrived in the school and we were not late though 1 min. late and I looked my surroundings I saw Levy, "Lucy-Chan!" "Oh,Levy!" and she asked me "Hey! Did you fini-" and the door slammed open and we saw our teacher and I thought "_Sheesh stupid teacher_" and Levy smiled at me "ill talk to you later" "Ok" As time passes I looked over the window and saw a cat with wings...Oh well...Wait a minute..cat with WINGS as I looked over the window again I saw the cat with wing sticking out his tongue at me and I stood up from my chair and shouted loudly "THERE WAS A CAT WITH WINGS!" and when I looked back at my teacher SHE asked "Is there anything wrong? Ms. Heartphilia?"

I replied "there is a cat outside flying!" As I looked back the cat disappeared and the teacher glared at me and said with a angry voice, "Ms Heartphilia DETENTION!" and my classmates laughed and I sat down with a embarrassed face.

Time passes again it was the end of the day for school I shouted loud "Finally end of school and yes I escaped the detention! Bwahahahaha!" and I heard a familiar voice "What are you doing?" and I turned around and saw him HIM! Gray smirked at me and said "Oh the girl who has proud to be me escaped a detention how lame" "ARGH! Why do you have to appear?" I said in an annoyed voice. "well sorry not my fault it was your fault that you were shouting like a dragon roaring out a fire" I turned my back away from him and run to head home and I heard him shouted, "LAME GIRL!" I clenched my fists and thought, _"DAMN BRAT"_

And when I arrived at home I saw the cat with wings again sleeping at my bed and I was pissed off for had IT do to me and shouted "HEY WAKE UP YOU DAMN CAT WITH WINGS!" As IT woked up and shouted "FISH!" and I go near IT and smacked It`s head and IT shouted with pain "OUCH! that hurts Princess Lucia!" and I asked IT "princess Lucia?" and look at me "Yes! your Princess Lucia right" "No i`m not! My name is Lucy and not a princess " and he looked at me with wide eyes and I noticed that IT only realized it today and shouted at IT, " you only realized it!" and IT was yet statue mode and to stop his this mode I asked him, "what do you want anyway?" and he replied in cheery voice " AYE! come with me in the past..."

And there it goes...silence was made..5,10,15 minutes has passed and IT created a hole and said "Come with me!' And he reaced out my right hand at pulled me throught the hole, "HEY! what the heck? you damn neko!"

* * *

><p>(Someone`s POV)<p>

I saw the villagers catching bad they were slow and I jumped of the building and shouted "You people are sore losers! you can`t cant the great thief,N-" As a villager throwed a rock but I quickly dodged it and I ran with a warm bread in my hand and thought_ "Sure,Happy will like this!"_ and ran to my and happy`s house and when i arrived I saw Happy with a girl a girl that looked like HER the girl I loved...and I thought_ "Lucia.."_ and I dropped the warm bread and Happy stands up and shouted, (A/N:Ok the story goes end here XD)

* * *

><p>AN: HEHEHEHE...I have been evillllll! more eviiillll! Ok that is nough and plase review! I am waiting XD Oh and by the way,thanks those who support my other story!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello to you again! Thank you for review if you are confused it is like this:

Natsu loves a girl named Lucia and it was from the past so happy travel at the present time to look for Lucy because he has learned that there was a reincarnation of Lucia (the day that happy learned there was reincarnation is going to be shown in this chapter) so Happy thinks if he brings Lucy at the past natsu will be happy and Natsu is a thief because he and happy is poor! Got it?

And start of the chapter! I do not own anything nor everything XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Natsu! Lucia`s reincarnation you see?" Happy said grinning like a fool. Natsu was frozen and can`t utter any word."Damn cat..." and Lucy looked at Natsu who was staring at her and asked "What you looking at? Pervert..." He replied like a shy kid,"N-Nothing" and he goes near Happy and whispered to his ear

"Who is this girl Happy?" he said in a scary voice and Happy shivered a if there was winter and said to him "That is Lucia`s reincarnation aren`t you happy?" and natsu replied a vein popped out of his forehead you could tell pissed off "Happy..SHE is already DEAD and how do you exactly know that she is her reincarnation?"

"Well a fortune teller told me that there was reincarnation of Lucia" whispered Happy and when Natsu is about to say something. Lucy interrupted him "May I ask if I could go home?".Both of them looked at her with such intense stare and Lucy sweat dropped and Natsu continued "Happy if she really is the reincarnation could she do magic?"

Happy started to sweat and look at Natsu with a nervous look and replied with fear in the voice "I don`t know". Natsu`s head started to appear and shouted "WHAT?" "Ouch! Your shouting made my ears blow!" Lucy shouted irritated and asked "What are your names?"

"Oh yeah we forgot I`m Natsu!" Natsu introduced himself and Happy introduced himself with a grin "I`m HAPPY!" "You're happy?" asked Lucy curiously and Happy looked at her and shouted "AYE!"Lucy was confused and asked him "Why are you happy?" and Natsu and Happy sweat dropped and Natsu say to Lucy that Happy was his name and Lucy laughed hard."Your Lucy right?" asked Natsu and that question made her laugh stopped and replied "yes I am" "OHHHH! Can I call you Luce?" "Sure?"

"Yosh! Luce! Can you do magic?" asked Natsu shouting and Lucy stared at him and dumbly asked "Magic? Are you stupid? No... I don`t do magic" Lucy said and Natsu jaw dropped and glared at Happy and saw Happy sweating A LOT .Natsu turned his head to Lucy`s direction and with cute puppy eyes he said please in such a cute manner. Lucy stared at him and was trying to deny it but she can`t resist it and said a simply fine. She shouted and do some hand signs "ka..me..ha me..HA!"

"..." Natsu was silent and happy too."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh did you see that happy?" shouted Natsu laughing and happy replied laughing loudly "I s-sure do! HAHAHAHA!" and Lucy was stomping and was heading toward their direction and smack both of their heads "OUCH!" both of them shouted in pain and Lucy shouted "Why don`t you try it?".Happy stand up and was talking proud

"I will show you real magic! I will make a muffin,I will try to imagine a muffin" and then 15 second later Happy spit out a muffin. Lucy replied "What the heck? That is not even magic!" and Natsu replied "Seriously Dude? you just ate that in the morning!" .Natsu came near Lucy as he was about to reached his hand Lucy slapped it way and said in a annoyed voice "Things would have been better if we haven`t met".She looked away not seeing Natsu in tears and Natsu mumbled "Lu..cia"

"Hey you Damn neko! clean your mess up!" Lucy shouted angrily but Happy denied and flew away to ask Natsu if he could clean the mess he looked at Natsu and was shocked that his jaw dropped and shouted dumbly "Natsu is peeing through his eyes!".Lucy heard this and looked at him and after that she smacked the dumb cat`s head "Ouch!"

"He is not peeing through his eyes he is crying!" shouted at the poor cat and asked Natsu "Why are you crying?". he replied "I just remembered...something.." .Lucy was worried and asked Natsu "Wha-" but was cut off buy Natsu 'I JUST REMEMBERED THAT THE MAN WAS OUT OF BUSINESS..the one who sold cheese crackers" and Happy was crying too and shouted "NOOOOO! my dear cheese crackers!",

.Lucy smacked their heads again and Natsu shouted "hey you hit me many time!" "hmph!" and Happy yawned and was asleep already and Natsu fall asleep without noticing. Lucy looked at the and thought _"You guys"_ and smiled she walk towards the sofa and slept dreaming happy things.

* * *

><p>A:N: Thank you for those who support me and I would continue this if many reviews!<p> 


End file.
